


[Podfic] three acts, or: how james rhodes learned to stop trusting tony stark and jump on the good boy/bad girl train

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This,” Tony says as he takes in the scene in front of him, “is not what we expected to happen when I told you about the Widow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] three acts, or: how james rhodes learned to stop trusting tony stark and jump on the good boy/bad girl train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three acts, or: how james rhodes learned to stop trusting tony stark and jump on the good boy/bad girl train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102361) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](http://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/01/03/three-acts/)

  


###  **Length:**

00:39:44

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (36.4 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3d11hqz1orkpadn/three_acts%2C_or-__how_james_rhodes_learned_to_stop_trusting_tony_stark_and_jump_on_the_good_boy-bad_girl_train_with_effects%282%29.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/ey8sx8staqw9ux7qup9oezemy8nvt32o)
  * **M4B Download (28.3 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mt3uelik5jld3b7/three_acts%2C_or_how_james_rhodes_learned_to_stop_trusting_tony_stark_and_jump_on_the_good_boybad_girl_train.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/w0s4plf07zdx2gfgrvfq941rxmamcrz7)




End file.
